


NAK: Crash & Burn

by Denise_F



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gay Sex, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, Hot, Literature, M/M, Nak - Freeform, Nick Groff - Freeform, One Night Stand, Phone Sex, Sad, Sexy, Smut, Zak Bagans - Freeform, affair, blowjob, burning lust, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: Due to a breakup, Zak is sad and craving a man’s touch. After watching an old Ghost Adventures episode, he calls Nick out of the blue. After all, the only thing he needs is Nick.





	NAK: Crash & Burn

[](https://ibb.co/nMgWsn)

**O** n the couch staring into the burning fire, Zak sits still with his chin balanced on his knuckles. He just broke up with yet another young one. He is feeling lonely, aching for a warm touch. A warmth that would fill his body with ecstasy, but at the moment the only heat he is getting is from the man-made fire. His sigh wakes Gracie from the corner. Her head pops up and stares his way. He notices.

“Sorry, Gray. I’ll head up,” he tells his dog before going upstairs.

Zak does what he always does after a break up, wallow in his own sorrow. He has tweeted many times in the past how love can hurt and boy did it hurt. He knew it wouldn’t last, with the huge age and interest differences he should have seen this coming, but like all the other times he fell for the looks, not the character.

Now in his room, he sat up in his bed and flipped on the TV. It was on the Travel Channel and they were showing a rerun of one of the episodes where Nick was still with the Ghost Adventures Crew. It was the Goldfield episode, and just the sight of himself and Nick side by side made his eyes water. Flashes of memories with his long-lost lover go through his mind. Nick protecting him at his worst during investigations, having fun with Nick drinking shots in San Diego, and that beautiful, full smile of his.

Zak’s heart is aching and needs to check Nick’s social media accounts from his feelings. The latest post on Nick’s twitter is a tweet that said, “Great time speaking with the UNLV film class today and going back down memory lane,” with a picture of him in a classroom. Zak saw that smile again and almost burst into tears from how happy he looked without him. Zak liked to think that “memory lane” meant that Nick was thinking about their time in Nevada. Thinking about them. They haven’t seen each other in almost four years since the time he left Ghost Adventures completely. He still has Nick’s phone number in his contacts and hoped that he didn’t change it in the four years he’s been away from his soulmate. He stared at his blue screen that showed Nick’s numbers. Staring back at him saying, “Call him! Call him!” in a chant. Zak just wondered what his reaction would be. Would he be reluctant and hang up straight away or remember their time together and continue where they left off? Zak wished for the best and hit the phone icon.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

“Hello?”

Zak’s heart skipped a beat from hearing his voice in forever. That Boston-accented voice that he used to know so well. Now it felt so refreshing to listen to him once again. Thank God he didn’t change his number! “Hey, Nick…How you been?” He would have added a bro at the end, but it wasn’t like that anymore.

“Good, thanks. It’s great to hear from you again, Zak. How are things with you?”

Zak’s heart couldn’t take this. Nick saying his name again. It was everything to him.

“I’m well. I’m just calling because I saw you were in town and I thought maybe we could get together?”

“Oh, I’m not sure about that, Zak. I have a flight tomorrow back to Boston.”

This is where Zak switched gears since Nick was becoming reluctant with him. “Please, baby,” Zak said with his sexy voice turned on. Nick and Zak know each other in a sexual way, so Nick knew this voice when he heard it. Zak was trying to lure him with lust and it might be working.

“Nick, honey, I know you wanna see me as much as I wanna see you. When was the last time you were in Nevada? When was the last time you were close to me? When was the last time you touched me?” Zak said in a raspy, seductive voice.

“Ummm…hold on.” Zak could hear the rustling of clothes, footsteps, and the closing of a door. Nick must be going somewhere private.

“Comfortable?” Zak asked with that sultry voice ever present in his words.

“Yeah,” this time Nick had the same tone to his voice and it tickled Zak’s flaccid wood, “I’m laying in bed now.”

“Mmm…me too.” Zak took this as an opportunity to kick things off. “What are you wearing?”

“Dark jeans and a long sleeve shirt. What are you wearing?”

“Loose sweat pants and a black shirt. I want you to do me a favor and pop that shirt off for me…slowly,” Zak licked his lips.

“Okay. I want you to take yours off too, babe.”

Zak set down his phone and took off his shirt from the hem and threw it on the floor. “Off.”

“Same.”

“I miss you. It’s lonely in this bed,” Zak whimpered.

“It’s lonely here too.” Zak slipped his hand down his chest.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah.”

“I dream about you. I dream about you doing things to me,” Zak’s grin could be heard through the phone.

“Mmm, what was I doing?” Nick asked.

Zak giggled, “I’m not telling!”

Nick chuckled, “Let me guess. I had the same dream…I was sucking your cock.”

“Oh yeah?” Zak breathed.

“It was really…hard.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, I guess I was really hard too.”

Zak’s hand slipped lower and reached his throbbing groin. “Yeah, I imagined you were rubbing your dick up against me and I was asking you to…put it inside me.”

Nick’s heavy breathing filled Zak’s ear. “You want me to put it inside you?”

“Yeah.”

“How much?”

Zak laughed, “A lot! … Give it to me,” his voice saturated with sultriness.

“Now?” Nick massaged the head of his length.

“Please?”

“Okay.” 

Nick and Zak both groped, stroked, and flicked their way to pleasure.

“I’m putting it inside you.”

“Oh god. Oh yeah,” Zak groaned into Nick’s ear.

“I’m fucking you,” Nick said softly, “I’m fucking you!”

Moaning took over the conversation, no room for words until every drop leaked from their holes and into their hands.

“Oh, ah, umf, uh”

Their breathing slowed.

“Nick,” Zak said still trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah,” Nick, too, trying to recover from the high.

“Can you come over?”

“Uhhh…”

“Please, love?” Zak whispers sensually into the microphone of his phone, “I can feel your touch,” while touching himself, “I can picture you now,” Zak’s breath hitches, “I can still smell your hair.”

“Zak.”

He went on, “I want you inside me. I wanna worship your body. I wanna pleasure you. I wanna give you my love.”

“Zak.”

“Nick, I’m begging you. How can I stay away after _that_?”

Nick stayed quiet.

“Where are you?”

“In a hotel.”

“Please…,” the word left Zak’s lips in desperation.

The silence was broken, “I’ll be there in 15.” Then the phone beeped, indicating Nick hung up.

With an ear to ear smile on his face, Zak put his phone down and jumped off the bed to dance in complete and utter joy from the mere minutes that awaited Nick’s arrival. He HAD to look perfect for his man. Off to the bathroom to primp the hell out of his hair.

Zak put on a light jacket to wait for Nick outside. He came through the back door. Zak kissed him as soon as his eyes caught sight of the shining star that he was. Lips connected, Nick picked up Zak from the back of the legs and carried him inside. Being careful to avoid hitting Zak’s head on the door’s threshold, Nick walked backwards with Zak in his arms into the loft. Finally stopping, Nick pinned Zak against the wall. His hands grasping the older man’s forearms. Their eyes stare into each other. A smirk permanently planted on Nick’s lips. Zak’s face covered in shock then subsided to sweet submission. Nick looked down at the body that thirsted for his touch, for his hands, for his tongue. He could see that Zak was wearing a black string necklace under his jacket. It made his collar bone pop out and defined his chest muscles. It made him look even more beautiful than he already was.

“Keep your arms up, okay?”

Zak grinned. “Okay.”

Nick’s hands came down from his forearms to Zak’s shoulders. Steadily, he removed the jacket to reveal the light skin underneath. His fingertips trailed down the side of his arm all the way to his hip. At a slow pace, the ends of his digits explored the whole surface of his torso.

Bending his knees, Nick dipped down to get a face full of Zak’s erection. He slipped down his sweat pants and underwear to see his shaft in all its glory. Salivating at the sight, Nick licked his lips. He looked up at Zak. He was biting his lip. He wanted him. Nick’s agile fingers fondled Zak and absorbed the feel of him. Endless caresses of his tongue made Zak lose his mind. His fingers ran through Nick’s short, brown hair and guided him to his own pleasure. Nick came up for air and in doing so Zak clutched fistfuls of Nick’s shirt, helping him up toward his lips. He could taste himself on Nick’s tongue. While their mouths exchanged saliva Zak started to unbutton Nick’s shirt. Once off, Zak got to work in worshipping his God of Love.

Their embrace of lips continued as Zak ushered Nick to the couch in the living room. Zak pushed Nick onto the couch and stood in front of his seated deity. Going down on his knees Zak leaned over his lover and stuck out his tongue. Starting from the underside of his chin, Zak licked his way down to Nick’s cock. His tongue glided down from his collar bone to his bellybutton to, finally, his organ. Zak looked up at Nick smiling devilishly before taking him in whole. Nick’s head flew back and his hands gripped a nearby pillow for support.

“Ahhh.”

He took him to the base, the top of the balls, right on the urethra. Zak’s second hand gave its attention to the balls and taint, gently massaging it. He ran his tongue up and down his dick. Nick started to fuck his throat until he was gagging. Zak took a break to breathe. Nick took his face into his hands and french kissed him.

“Fuck! You are so good at that.”

“It takes a man to know what a man likes,” Zak said with a raised eyebrow. He snickered and put his fingers in his mouth then led them down to his own asshole. Once his entrance was ready for Nick’s rod, he plunged into his love.

“Uhhh.”

Nick laid back and admired the full length of Zak’s powerful physique and they way he fucked himself on his dick. Zak circled Nick’s neck with his arms, touched his forehead with Nick’s as an anchor for his passionate pleasure. Blood hummed in their veins, their bodies surged into each other, together buried in one another’s heat.

In a breathless urgency, the brutal strength of their combined fervor built a gripping sensation. The climax came at them in drugging waves that caused a momentary black out then a full body quiver. The charge of excitement receded and left them collapsed and spent.

One last kiss before laying down on the sofa. Nick looked down at Zak who was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed his forehead. He looked up at his surroundings. He was so entranced with Zak’s touch that he didn’t get a chance to see his new house. The living room had large ceiling-height windows that showed the sparkling lights of Vegas down below the mountain side. He stared at the scenery and thought about all of his memories in this city. His once called hometown. His eyes started to get heavy and he laid his head on Zak’s chest to sleep.

Nick woke up to the white light behind his eyelids. The Nevada sun shone on his face and naked body through the glass windows. He stared down at sleeping Zak. His face in total solace. He gently opened his eyes to see Nick smiling softly at him. Zak returned the beam.

“Good morning,” Nick whispered.

“Thank God!” Zak snickered.

“What?”

Zak’s smile grew wider, “I wasn’t dreaming.”

Icy blue eyes  intertwined with delicate brown ones. Nick laughed lightly and kissed Zak.  A breathe away from never going home. Zak made the most of this tangency before Nick pulled away to get up off the couch. He checked his phone for the time.

“I have to catch a flight in a few hours.” Zak laid on his side and rested his head on his hand, cherishing the sight of Nick Groff naked in his living room until what he said registered with him. “When am I gonna see you again?” Zak asked with a hint of sadness on the edges of his words.

“Not sure when I’ll be in Vegas again. I have a lot on my plate right now with the launch of my new website, the new season of paranormal lockdown, and my family…” Nick looked down.

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” Zak gaped at Nick with his mouth open in astonishment, “Nick…” he cleared his throat, “I don’t wanna be a one night stand,” Zak’s voice cracked.

Nick had just pulled up his pants and stood there, his hands in his pockets. “Zak.” He swallowed his saliva. “I have an important meeting in Boston in a few hours and I can’t miss it, but I know where you’re coming from.”

Zak sat up on the couch. “Do you?” His brows furrowed together in a questioning way.

Nick was quiet.

“This is the first time in forever that I’ve seen you and I only get to feel you for so long.”

“Zak, I—“

“I wanted to spend more time with you. This. Here and now. With you. In the moment.”

Suddenly, Nick bent down and extended his arm. As simple and as satisfying as taking a person’s hand. Clasping it. Letting it go gently. All this in a moment of great need and distress. Zak, desperate for Nick, grips his hand for dear life. Holding onto the feeling, locking hands, Zak stood from the couch to hug Nick. Zak, naked, and Nick, half-clothed.

“It’s never been the same without you,” Zak’s voice was muffled into the embrace, “I want you to know that.”

Nick nodded, accepting.

As he pulled away from the hug, Zak sniffled, sliding his hands along the length of Nick’s arms. Nick stared into his  red-rimmed eyes.

“There’s a reason for all this. But know that…” Nick stepped closer to Zak and caressed the side of his face, “I’ll always carry you inside me. … I won’t let you disappear.”

Zak smiled and gave Nick a peck on the lips before crouching down to pick up Nick’s shirt. He buttoned all his buttons up and straightened the cuffs and cloth. Zak looked into Nick’s face. “Just as gorgeous as you came,” smiles on both men. “Go if you want to…” Zak said. Nick gazed into his eyes one last time, he kissed him one last time, held him one last time. His hands glided off Zak’s skin to the empty air. He turned around to the outside world.

“…I never tried to stop you…” Zak whispered to himself as he stared into Nick’s shadow.

Once Nick was out of sight, Zak rushed to change into a robe and ran to the back door to watch Nick’s car drive into the sunrise.

_I need you_

_I want you_

_Seven days and seven nights_

_You're the picture of my mind_

__

_We want us like everything else_

__

_I see your soul shine_

_Your shadow will not let me see, a vision of your soul_

__

_How long will it take to fix what can't break_

__

_I take my chances alone_

_Get on your horse and be gone_

__

_-_ Various Artists


End file.
